


Swimming, swimming.

by kilzom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilzom/pseuds/kilzom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their time at Whale Island.  Gon takes Killua for a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming, swimming.

"Killua! I want to take you to my favourite swimming spot," Gon smiled and grabbed his hand. "It's hot out, and it's a nice place to cool off at! I think you'll really like it Killua."

"I guess," Killua accepted, and really how could he not, with that smile Gon was giving him?

They raced each other to up the hill, Gon's endurance proving not enough to beat Killua's speed. Killua reached the top a full three strides ahead of him. Gon grunted in annoyance at his friend's win as he reached the meadow, near the edge of the lake.

"Killua you only beat me because there wasn't a far enough run!"

"Oi, idiot!" he shot back, "I still beat you!"

Gon smiled unapologetically at him, and proceeded to pull off his shirt.

Killua looked away. A slight blush spread across his cheeks, and he couldn't resist sneaking a look back towards his friend's tanned torso.

"Eh, Killua! Let's go for a swim!" Gon smiled in his boyish way, the way that made Killua's heart flutter.

He looked away quickly. Killua wanted to watch as Gon stripped in front of him, yet he couldn't trust himself to do so.

"Un, yeah," he said nonchalantly, still looking at anything, but his best friend. Gon proceeded to pull down his shorts and take off his boots. From his peripheral Killua could see that his white boxers fitted loosely around his buttocks, outlining the shape perfectly.

"Killua! Let's go!" Gon yelled as he ran and dove head first into the lake.

Instead of giving into his friend's demands, Killua sat on shore watching him play in the water. Gon loved being in nature, and he was completely in his element as he dove and swam around. Gon would laugh as he came up out of the water, completely enthralled in whatever game he had decided to play while exploring the lake's depths.

Each time Gon emerged from the water his body glistened, muscles highlighted as he turned, jumped, playing.

"Killua! Killua! Why haven't you come in?" Gon yelled from the water.

A light blush spread across Killua's cheeks as he looked over at his friend. How could he tell him he didn't trust himself? How could he explain his apprehension about being too close, with too little clothes?

"Uh, I'm tired from the run," he lied. He couldn't go in without revealing his feelings to his best friend. He had to ensure he remained neutral, or risk losing what they shared. It ended up having exact the opposite reaction Killua was hoping for.

Gon ran out of the water towards him, those perfectly white boxers now see through as he emerged. The cotton weave clung to Gon's crotch, completely outlining his nether regions.

Killua again looked away again, at anything but his best friend.

Gon flopped down beside him, panting and smiling.

"Eh, Killua? It's not cold, I promise. It'll make you feel better, you look a bit hot," Gon said shamelessly, with a big smile on his face.

"Idiot! I'm not hot!" he yelled back at him.

"But, Killua, your ears are all red. Aren't you warm?" Gon asked with a quizzical look.

"N-no. I'm not," he lied again, not looking at his friend. "I.. I don't know how to swim." It was another lie. Killua didn't know how many more he had in him.

"Oh! I'll teach you how to swim Killua! Let's go!" Gon said, grabbing his hand, and jumping up.

"N-no, I don't want to!" Killua shouted, pulling back, cursing his stuttering. Gon let go of his hand.

"Why not? Is there something else Killua?" Gon's eyes focused on him completely, the intense gaze making him squirm.

"No. I just.. I.." he started, but those big golden eyes were looking into his soul. "O-ok!" he stuttered again. Damn it. He couldn't resist that look in the slightest.

A massive grin spread across Gon's face. "Alright!" he said, "Take off your clothes Killua!"

Another blush spread across his cheeks. "Stupid! You say the most embarrassing things!"

Gon ignored his remark. "Killua, trust me!" His unwavering smile made Killua feel warm in his stomach. He couldn't back down now, without the other boy realizing something was amiss. "Ok, Gon," he agreed.

Killua removed his shirt, and kicked off his shoes, leaving his shorts on. Gon had run up to the edge of the water, and was waiting for him to meet him.

His stomach did flip flops as he approached Gon. He could do this. He could swim with his best friend. Nothing was going to happen. Everything was going--

Gon grabbed Killua by the arm and yanked him into the lake. Instantly Killua was submerged, his arms flailing in the water. As suddenly as he was pulled under, two arms wrapped around him, and pulled him up again. Killua was gasping for breath as he came to the surface, and it took a moment to realize Gon's face was next to his, Gon's breath warm on his cheek, "Killua, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok Killua?" Gon's eyes were focused on him.

"A-ah, yeah. I'm o-ok Gon. Don't do that again idiot!" He said, feeling extremely warm from Gon's embrace, and yet thankful for the cool water surrounding them.

"I'm here for you Killua, I won't let you drown," he said quietly.

Killua's heart rate increased, even though he tried to keep it down. "I-it's ok, Gon.. I.. trust you.."

Without looking, he could feel Gon's glowing smile.

Gon lead him out into the lake, swimming on his back to ensure one arm was tucked under Killua's waist to keep him afloat as he swam. Killua didn't have it in him to admit that he could swim, and decided to enjoy the physical contact from his best friend while they had the chance.

After a little while they made their way back to shore, laying down by the water's edge to enjoy the warmth of the sun after their cool off in the lake.

Gon reached over and entwined his hand in Killua's. "I really like you Killua! I'm happy you came with me to Whale Island."

Killua caught himself before calling Gon an idiot. After a few moments he slowly replied, "Y-yeah.. I'm.. happy I'm here too," as his lips curled into a small smile.

Gon's face radiated happiness, and Killua had to look away again.

There was nothing more than he wanted at this moment.


End file.
